Shattered
by x.hidingfromtheworld
Summary: What do you do when the man you love doesn't love you back? When you learn he's getting married? When you learn his fiancee knows nothing of him, besides his name? Hints heavy adult themes. EdwardxTanya
1. 1: The Drama Begins

**Kay, so I had a moment of creativity after church**

**tonight. It's my brand new short story! Hope you all like it!**

**And if you don't, well… tell me what I can do to make it**

**better! Oh, and just to warn you, this is supposed to be**

**at least somewhat depressing. **

**-x-**

I felt my body trembling as he stared at me with regret on his face. I loved him, and we'd just done something he had sworn just three days ago that he would wait until marriage for. He hated himself for giving me the best night of my pitiful life.

"I… Tanya… shouldn't have… sorry…" Edward muttered softly, and had I not been a vampire, I probably wouldn't have heard him. I felt my pain turn into anger.

"You're _sorry_? For giving me the _best bloody night_ of my sorry life?" I could feel the outrage leak through my voice. My body shook with anger as I pitifully tried to calm myself down.

"You gave me something you can never give back, Tanya, and I should've been able to control my stupid hormones." If I could cry, I would've right then. _He doesn't love me._ I remember thinking. "I'm sorry, but you're right, Tanya."

I felt my body shake in violent tremors as the tears started to fall. I felt the awful flashback creep out from the folds of my usually unclear memory.

_I tenderly touched where he'd hit me. I could still feel the sting where fist met face. It would definitely leave a mark later._

"You stupid, unlovable, little whore!"_ I heard him hiss. All I remember was thinking, _Dear God, don't let him kill me. _I wanted nothing more than to prove I could be loved; that I could be treasured; that I wasn't a stupid little whore. I coughed violently, eventually spitting out blood as he punched my stomach over and over again, mercy a foreign word to him. _God, make the pain end. **Please. **_Then he stopped. I looked up, confused. There was one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen, stopping him from giving me another concussion. I honestly think this time, he was aiming for my death, but I've never told anyone that._

"Please, make the pain stop."_ I begged her, and she looked at me, pity glazed over her gorgeous amber eyes._

"Okay…"_ she started hesitantly, _"but it's going to hurt a helluva lot."

"…Don't… care… hurts…"_ I managed to gasp out, barely able to breathe. He broke a few of my ribs, and fractured the rest. I hated him. And fathers were supposed to _protect _their daughters?_

_Then she bit my neck, and I was overcome by an unbareable pain…_

I shivered as my flashback came to an end. _Don't cry; don't cry… _I willed myself, knowing even though visible tears wouldn't come, my body violently dithering would give it away.

"God, Tanya, I didn't know…" Edward had obviously used his mind reading power to see the only good memory of my father I owned.

"You know what, Edward? You don't stupid know a ton of things." I snapped, hugging my knees to my chest before burying my head between the space. Edward left me to my miserable thoughts, probably thinking it would be best. But what I needed was him; he just didn't need me, I realized.

That was the day my heart shattered into a million pieces.

**-x-**

**How did you like the first chapter? Well,**

**don't just think about how absolutely**

***insert adjective here* it was, tell me by**

**clicking that little button below!**

**Love you guys!**

**~Lixxy**


	2. 2: Unexpected Visit

OOOO, the long-awaited new chappie!  
as if anyone's reading it. but, to those what, two people? who are,  
hope you enjoy it!

oh, and btw, tanya was turned at about 17,  
over 1000 years ago, but idk EXACTLY when,  
just yet. so i hope that cleared that up.

-x-

"Edward!" I greeted happily, seeing him rush towards me. "It feels like it's been forever," I added, giving him a hug. He was stiff against my frame, making me look up. I knew I hadn't seen him since our 'one night stand', for lack of a better phrase, but I didn't think he'd be this mad at me... "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. Edward couldn't still be pissed about this...

"This stupid new girl at our bloody school!" Edward answered finally, frustrated. He punched a tree in front of my home, and I clicked the roof of my mouth with my tongue.

"What, did she hurt your feelings, Eddie-kins?" I teased in a baby-ish voice.

"SHUT UP!" Edward screamed, making me wince. 'God, I know you hate me, but you could at least pretend to like me, for my sake.' I thought, pouting. "I DON'T-" I looked at him pointedly, making him stop yelling. "I don't hate you. That night... It was a long time ago. We were being stupid. It doesn't mean anything-"

"DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING?!" I yelled, outraged. "MUST... Must we go over this? I love you, can't you just stop that? Please?" I hated how my voice cracked as if I was about to cry, which obviously wasn't possible. It hadn't been possible for me for over a millennia.

"God, Tanya, you know I didn't mean it that way. But, really, can't you let it go?" I sighed, nodding softly. Edward looked at me gratefully.

"So, tell me about this girl?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Edward sighed before saying, "This girl, Isabella Swan, she moved to Forks... Today was her first day... I have to sit by her in Biology, and her blood..." Edward moaned at the memory, making me smirk softly.

"What, our little Eddie-poo can't handle one little girl?" I teased, loving the look on Edward's face.

"You didn't smell her blood! It's so fucking potent... But I'm the only one having trouble resisting her!" He said, frustrated.

"Well, maybe, her blood sings to you. And, maybe, you need to forget that." I said, rather seductively. I was pleasantly surprised when Edward ferociously kissed me, and eventually we made each other forget the other's sorrows.

-x-

"God, Tanya, I swear, you're going to be the death of me." Edward sighed. I was just glad, that this time, he didn't walk out.

"Aww, you know you wouldn't have it any other way, Eddie-pie." I said, smirking.

"You know I have to go back, eventually. At least until the end of senior year." Edward said, making me pout. Edward laughed. "But, maybe, after graduation, we could do something together. When's the last time you've been to Slovakia?"

That made me hug him. "You're amazing, you know that?" I couldn't help but gush.

"I still don't love you, you know." Edward said, his face hardening.

"Oh, I know. But I think you're getting there." I said, rather cheekily.

"I'm probably going to kill her, you know." Edward said depressingly.

"I think you'll do the right thing, Eddie-bee." Edward rolled his eyes, before running back to his little Silverware-town.

At least this time, he didn't break my heart; he just helped glue the pieces back together.

-x-

okay, nobody probably will, but review please? It'd make me supah happy. :D 


End file.
